


‘cause god, i never felt young

by fireandfolds



Series: chronological order, baby [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Light Angst, Nightmares, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Lena Luthor, SOFT GAYS, Sharing a Bed, Soft Supercorp, can supergirl be written by fanfic writers now, i hate what cw's doing to this show, kara's a useless bi, lena reacts to the reveal like an adult, lena's a useless lesbian, non-sexual shows of affection, platonic shows of affection for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: being told secrets, sniffing out bad lies, eating korean seafood stew, and singing hozier late in the night. lena's life is never boring.title from "jackie and wilson" by hozier.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: chronological order, baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	‘cause god, i never felt young

**Author's Note:**

> canon-divergence set in szn three, bt “of two minds” (03x16) and “trinity” (03x17), after lena is questioned at the deo but before kara asks james to check if lena has more kryptonite. karamel doesn’t exist. also, an identity reveal bc it j makes sense. 
> 
> let’s pretend that she has the newer, better, less sexualized, less fake feminist suit on, because brainy makes it for her two seasons early. humor me, please.
> 
> lena reacts to the reveal like the goddamn adult she is in my fanfic. if you have any qualms about it, talk to me about it @fireandfolds.
> 
> i listened to “jackie and wilson” by hozier on repeat while writing this. highly recommend you put it on loop and do the same.

———

“Good meeting, Ms. Luthor?”

“I didn’t throttle anyone on my board this time, so I’ll chance it and say yes.”

Jess snickered, “Excellent. You have the rest of the day open and Supergirl is waiting in your office. I’m going to file some papers away and head home, if that’s okay?”

“Of course. Say hello to Ellen for me, would you?”

“Have a good night, Ms. Lu- _Lena_.”

With a smile and half hug from the young secretary, Lena squared her shoulders and took a fortifying breath. She prepared herself for the verbal beat-down that was coming her way for holding Sam in her L-Corp lab. With a flick of the wrist, she turned the knob to her concrete-lined door and walked into her office, CEO face on. But what she found was _not_ a blue-and-red covered Kryptonian. Instead, a small, reusable coffee cup and a note was placed on her immaculate desk. The note looked both typed _and_ handwritten, piquing Lena’s scientist side. A closer look answered it: the words had been burned onto the cardstock, like a high-quality CO2 laser printer. The genius chuckled, shaking her head while sipping at the _just-right_ temperature Irish breakfast tea with milk. Leave it to Supergirl to use her heat vision when writing a message.

**Ms. Luthor,**

**I asked Kara what kind of coffee or tea you drink.**

**Hope it’s not crossing any boundaries.**

**If it’s not any trouble, please meet me on the rooftop of L-Corp at 18:15.**

**Please don’t worry, it’s just to talk.**

**Bring your things and I can take you home afterwards.**

**Supergirl**

The letter was signed with a little House of El sigil. Lena chuckled again at the humanizing dorkiness of the alien superhero. She glanced at the clock on her wrist, finding the time to be 18:10. Packing up her computer, tablet, and files to continue work at home, she grabbed her coat and locked the door behind her before heading up to the rooftop with a special elevator in the corner of her office.

With one hand gripping her briefcase and the other arm draped with her coat, the CEO strode out of the elevator with the confidence of 300 straight, white men, even though she was only one of those things. She found Supergirl leaning on the railing lining the perimeter of the rooftop. As she neared the hero, Supergirl turned and gave a little smile and a wave. 

“Good evening, Ms. Luthor. How was your day?”

“Fine, I suppose. New suit?”

“Yes. Bit of a long story, but the new DEO team member is very smart and from the future, so he made it for me.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. I doubt you made me come up here to show off your new suit though, so why don’t you cut right to the chase?” 

“Of cour-yes. You-you might want to put your things down for this, though. Please.”

Lena raised a sculpted eyebrow, but acquiesced, leaning her briefcase against the wrought iron-gridded half-wall, draping her coat on the railing, and setting her coffee cup down next to the coat. She turned back to the taller woman with her eyebrow still raised, waiting for her to speak, silently.

Supergirl looked down at the smooth rammed earth, and drew in a deep breath before lifting her head to make eye contact with Lena. She reached behind her and drew a pair of glasses from _who knows where,_ unfolding the legs and holding them out in front of the CEO, lenses first, by the hinges.

“Put them on, please.”

Lena gently grabbed the end pieces of the glasses and reached up, slipping them on the high nose bridge of the superhero. Immediately, the suit started to dematerialize, leaving Kara Danvers in her signature oxfords, wool trousers, brown belt, button-up, and blazer. Lena stepped back in surprise; she was expecting an identity reveal, but nothing quite as spectacular. She had had a suspicion for some time now, but seeing it was different.

“Why?”

Kara sighed, scraping her hair together to make a rough ponytail. She gently pulled off the frames, handing them to Lena opened so she could examine it.

“You trusted the DEO with a lot of information today. It’s only fair that I returned the favor. Because I do trust you, Lena, I trust you with my life. You’re my best friend. And, I also want to apologize. I reacted badly when I first heard you had kryptonite. But I don’t blame you; you were completely in the right and absolutely allowed to use it. The bad reaction was all me, because of what I connect it with, you know? It’s not because of your last name, it’s literally the rock itself. But I talked to J’onn and Alex, and got them to understand that I’m okay with you keeping or making more kryptonite. As long as we come up with a security system together. Just like how the United States government has checks and balances to prevent one branch from becoming too powerful, my power needs to be checked too. The RedK incident is still fresh in my mind. That can’t happen again.”

Lena, who had assessed the fake frames during the monologue, looked up with hurt, understanding, love, and a million other emotions swirling in her eyes. Stepping forward, she hung the glasses by the leg on the older woman’s pastel blue pinpoint oxford button up. 

“It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. I’m feeling pretty mad and hurt right now, but I know you have nothing but good intentions in your heart. We can get past this, but not any time soon.”

Lena wrapped her arms around the slim torso of her best friend, shoulders shaking as she let loose a few tears that had been building since the hero had started speaking. The blonde’s arms quickly came up around her neck, pulling her in for a warm hug. 

“Just promise to stop lying to me. I’ve got a great lie detector skill, and I could tell you were lying about something, even if I didn’t push. But thank you for telling me.”

The feelings finally bubbled up with Lena _sobbing_ into Kara’s neck, and they stood there until her tears dried out. Kara stayed silent, dropping occasional kisses on the CEO's hairline. When she felt ready, she squeezed the torso she was holding onto to signal she was about to step away, but recoiled in shock when Kara let loose a small hiss of pain. 

“Kara! Are you all right?”

“Me? Oh yeah, just...dandy! Just a little sore from fighting a goon today.”

“You know you’re a horrible liar, right?”

Lena moved forwards again, reaching for where button-up was tucked into the pant, hesitating only for a second until she got the go-ahead. Kara, realizing she was caught in her lie, dropped her shoulders and silently gave permission. Lena slowly untucked the bottom front and pulled it up, revealing a litany of purpling bruises on the reporter’s abdomen. 

“God, Kar...what the hell happened to you? I thought you were supposed to be invincible!”

“Only under the sun’s rays, or something similar. There’s sunlamps at the DEO, but I was a little impatient and the moment I got a little strength back I high-tailed it outta there. I used up the last of my strength flying up here, though. Right now, I’m just as human as you are. So, if you wanna punch me...now’s the time to do it.”

Lena shook her head, cupping the taller woman’s cheek, “You really think I want to punch you? Have a little faith in your best friend, darling. Let’s get you back down to the ground and head to mine. We’re overdue for a movie night anyway.”

Kara helped Lena put her coat on and grabbed her coffee cup. Together, they rode down the elevator. Now that Kara didn’t have to hide that she was in pain, she sagged against Lena, who wrapped a strong arm around the taller woman. Once she got situated, Kara dug her phone out of her pocket to ring Alex. 

“Hey Alex, I blew out my powers.” Kara winced and drew her phone away from her ear as the DEO agent lectured her loudly. Lena hid a snicker behind her hand as she watched Kara roll her eyes and calmly reply, “Don’t worry, I’m with Lena. Yes, she knows. No she’s not too mad,” Kara chanced a glance Lena’s way when she said this, “And we’re gonna have movie night at Lena’s. Don’t worry, I’m gonna get some rest. Lena is _not_ going to kill me. If she tries, I’ll shoot her a pout.” Lena punched Kara’s upper arm lightly at this. “Hey! Hello, is the DEO? I’d like to report an assault! Okay, just kidding. Anyway, see you tomorrow, Al! Love you!”

As Kara hung up, the elevator doors dinged open and they stepped out. Lena led the way to an underground parking garage where her black 1964 Aston Martin DB5 sat. She opened the passenger side for Kara, then moved to the driver’s side, just in time to see a seated Kara grimacing as silently as she could. The young Luthor reached across Kara and pulled the seatbelt down, clicking it for her. 

“But I’m invinci-”

“Not right now. And I refuse to see your alien guts spread out over the pavement, so close to dinner time.”

Lena dropped a quick peck on the blonde’s cheek to shut her up, buckled her own seatbelt, and started the engine. As she pulled out of the garage, Kara stayed silent. When they were finally above-ground, the older woman turned to Lena.

“So, uh, do you have any questions?”

Lena hummed. “The glasses are fake, right? I wear reading glasses, and those lenses have no prescription.”

“Technically speaking, yes, I have more-than-perfect vision. But when I first landed on Earth, I couldn’t control my powers well at all. Jeremiah made me these glasses out of lead to help me control my powers a little bit. Lead dampens my hearing slightly and prevents my heat vision from firing off randomly. It makes me feel more human, if you will. Sometimes I wish I could...turn off my powers.”

“I’ve read Lex’s files, and it said that Krypton had a red sun? Perhaps I can make something for you, after the whole Reign thing dies down?”

Kara shot Lena a small smile. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Lena parked in the parking garage under her penthouse and helped Kara out of the car, draping her firm forearm across her own neck and wrapping her arm around the taller woman’s midsection. She slipped her briefcase into Kara’s non-draped hand, and walked with her up to the penthouse. Once they got into the spacious apartment, she helped her to the guest bedroom. Although, Lena supposed that the guest bedroom was now Kara’s unofficial official bedroom, seeing as she stayed over so often. The closet was filled with comfy clothes, all Kara’s size. _(“What good is it to be a billionaire if I can’t spend some money on my favorite person?”)_

“You okay with changing, or do I have to help you with that, Supergirl?” Lena asked with a roguish smirk. 

Kara blushed and stuttered out, “Ye-yeah, I should be fine. Thanks Lee, I’ll give a holler if I do end up needing help.”

Lena winked and padded into her own room, leaving Kara sitting on the guest bed with her cheeks still tinged pink. She slowly got dressed and then grabbed a chair next to the desk in the room, depositing it in front of the window and sitting down heavily. The dull throb of pain had finally kicked in, as the adrenaline wore off. Kara slipped her glasses off, setting them on the desk, and rubbed her eyes; she had been getting very little sleep these past few weeks. Leaning forward and putting her right elbow on the windowsill, she positioned her head on her hand and sighed tiredly. It had been a long time since she’d blown out her powers, and Kara was still not used to it. At least when she went to sleep tonight, her nightmares wouldn’t potentially burn the walls again. 

_Wait._

Kara froze. Oh no. Her nightmares! She had forgotten about them, they were the reason why she hadn’t had a sleepover with Lena in a while. What was she going to do if Lena asked her to stay over? With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the hand even more heavily. Her forehead touched the glass of the window. 

Suddenly, Kara felt a hand to her shoulder. Her superhero training kicked in and she spun around quickly, slamming the person behind her away from herself by the shoulders. Lena landed on the carpet with a grunt of pain. 

“Kar, relax! It’s me. I’ve been calling your name from the doorway for the past two minutes. You weren’t answering, so I came over here to get your attention. Are you okay?” 

Kara, who had been gripping Lena’s shoulders and straddling her midsection, realized her mistake and quickly rolled off the raven-haired CEO. Leaning against the end of the bed, she gasped heavily and tried to catch her breath, grasping at the bruises on her abdomen. 

“I’m so sorry, Lee. I’m just a bit on edge. I think the more important question is, are _you_ okay?”

Kara’s eyes opened and she found Lena looking at her worredly. Lena palmed the side of her face and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

“As I said before, darling, you are _abysmal_ at lying. I’ve been meaning to mention before, but it looks like you’ve been losing sleep. Have you been getting enough rest?”

“Yes, I’m fine, just a little stressed and on edge because of the whole Reign thing.” Technically this was true, even if it wasn’t the entire problem. 

Lena stared at the blonde, looking as if she wanted to say something. She dropped the subject for now, however, and moved to stand up, holding out a hand for Kara. She accepted the help, and the young Luthor hoisted her up. The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise; she didn’t expect Lena to be able to lift her up so easily.

“I work out, darling. With all the people chasing after me romantically and politically...I have to know how to run, don’t you agree? And so I can give my best friend a hand when she needs it.”

“Thanks, Lee.”

“C’mon, I ordered Korean. And you’re answering questions while we eat.”

Lena walked Kara to the kitchen, seating her down on a barstool. She grabbed the takeout containers and ladled out the soup and rice into bowls. She set the bowls down in front of Kara and plunked herself down next to her. 

“So, first off...what’s your name? Your real name.”

Kara stuck her hand out. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, pleasure.” 

Lena barked out a laugh that made her heterochromatic eyes twinkle. Ever the perfect lady, she shook Kara’s hand delicately. “The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Danvers.”

“So, whaddya wanna know? I’m an open book, Ms. Luthor.” Kara winked at Lena as she dug into her soondubu. 

“Erm-well, what powers do you have?”

“Well, I have heat vision, ice breath, super-speed, super-strength, invulnerability, flight, super-hearing, and supervision. I’d give you a demonstration, but you picked the day I _don’t_ have powers to ask.”

“Alright, I read from Lex’s notes that you and your cousin have superhuman everything, so I guess he was right. The five senses, plus your abilities. This means you’re above average intelligence, right? What would you do if Krypton was still...here?”

Kara winced before answering, “Okay, so this is where I owe you an apology. Remember when you would talk science to me and I would act like I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“Yes. Wait, wait- _act like_? Are you saying-”

“-That I knew _exactly_ what you were talking about? Yup, and more.”

“ _Kara Zor-El Danvers!_ I could’ve been collaborating with you or bouncing ideas off you! But instead you played me! Oh my god-” Lena put her head in her hands and her shoulders started shaking again.

“Lee?” Kara made to gently unpeel Lena’s hands away from her face, fearing the worst. She found the young Luthor laughing so hard it was silent.

“Oh, Kara, you’re really something, huh?” Lena stood up, stepped between Kara’s legs, and wrapped her arms around her neck, still chuckling. “I’m definitely bugging you with questions in the future.”

Lena felt the blonde’s tense body relax into the hug. “Deal, Ms. Luthor.”

“So what _were_ you going to do?”

Kara pulled back and explained, “I was put on a science track, expected to follow my father Zor-El and become a scientist like him. I was actually going to be the youngest member of the science guild, before everything blew up.”

“Aw, babe, I’m so sorry.” Lena pulled the Kryptonian into another hug, and they stayed that way for a couple minutes. Then, an _unholy_ rumbling sound broke them apart. Kara blushed and scratched her neck.

“Yeah, so my metabolism works faster than humans too. Most of my energy comes from the sun, but I have to get at least 10,000 calories a day. That’s why I don’t eat healthy foods much, because the health benefits don’t really impact me. Instead, I eat things with a lot of calories, because junk food doesn’t hurt me. Trust me, it’s more efficient this way.”

“So _that’s_ how you can manage to eat what you eat and still manage to look like _that_.”

“Yup, but it’s also why I spend like three-quarters of my paycheck on food.”

“No worries, dear. Whenever you stay over I’ll feed you.”

“No- _Lena!_ I can’t accept that!”

“Hush, Supergirl. I’m a billionaire, and I can choose how I spend my money. Just doing my part to thank National City’s resident hero.”

“Okay, _fiiiiiiiine_.”

“So do you like kale?”

“Oh, Rao no. That stuff tastes like crunchy grass. Even if it gave me enough calories I wouldn’t eat it.”

“Things are making so much sense. So how do you—I believe you said ‘blow your powers’?”

“Yeah, so if I overexert myself, don’t get enough sleep, don’t eat enough, do all of the above, or something similar, I blow my powers—I call it ‘solar flaring’. Get it? _I_ thought it was funny. Alex thinks I’m a dork.”

“Oh, you’re definitely a dork. I think more than I am.”

“Hey! You take that back!”

———

After telling her tale from the beginning to current-day and finishing dinner, the women washed and dried the dishes before migrating to the couch. While they had originally planned for a movie night, Lena’s curiosity overtook her and she peppered Kara with numerous questions. By midnight, both of them were hiding yawns and their eyelids were drooping. 

Kara stood up and walked to the guest bedroom to grab her glasses off the desk. Putting them on as she walked back to the living room, she was about to sign off when she saw Lena looking at her funny.

“Kar, why do you have your glasses on?”

“My suit materializes when I have my glasses on and I _whip_ them off. I gently slipped them off before, so I have to put them back on and take them off with more momentum for the suit to materialize. I’m not gonna fly home in these pj’s.”

“Why are you flying home? Movie nights always end with sleepovers.”

“I figured...that you’d want some space after what you found out tonight. Was I wrong?”

“Completely! I’ve tried isolating myself before, and it’s never worked. Besides, I can’t stay away from you too long. And- I’m a little frightened with sleeping alone nowadays, if I’m being honest.”

“You sure?”

“As sure as eggs.” Lena pushed Kara towards the guest bedroom, “Now go wash up, Supergirl. You smell like seafood and dirt.”

———

Kara felt like she was walking to her execution. To say she was worried would be an understatement. Lena was unaware of her ravaging nightmares, and they were quite literally in the process of mending their relationship. As she reached the doorway to Lena’s bedroom, she halted and sagged against it, closing her eyes and bringing her hand up to touch the back of her head. Visions of Alex drowning, Eliza burning in her childhood home, James beaten to a pulp, and Lena bleeding to death crowd her head whenever she closes her eyes. 

It was at this point that Lena exited her bathroom to find Kara leaning against the door frame. 

“Kar? Everything fine?”

She saw the reporter’s eyes snap open as she straightened up. “Yeah! Yeah, everything is just peachy.”

She didn’t believe her, but let it drop for a second. “Well then, how come you aren’t in bed yet? C’mon, snuggle bug.” Lena patted the empty blanket next to her. Kara flopped into the bed next to her; once she got situated, the younger woman switched off the lights and cuddled up against her. They fell into a familiar routine, arranging arms and legs in a practiced way, honed by multiple sleepovers. Unlike most nights, though, Kara’s body was still rife with tension. Lena played with the baby hairs on the back of her best friend’s neck as she started to gently speak.

“Now, you promised not to lie. And, you can’t run away. So please, Kara, let me in. What’s going on, love?”

Kara sighed, “I’m just stressed about Sam, my job, Alex, and you.”

Lena drew back to look at the older woman’s face, still visible in the low light. “ _Me_? Babe, why are you worried about me?”

“You’re kidding, right? Lee, you get shot at more than a basketball hoop. There’s assassination attempts on you just about every week!”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I know Supergirl personally, don’t you agree?”

Kara stared at her for a long second, before slowly drawing her in for a hug. “Yeah, I do. Night, Lee.”

Lena nuzzled into the junction where Kara’s neck met her shoulder, dropping a kiss under her ear. “Goodnight, Kar. We’re gonna be okay.”

———

Lena’s eyes shot open. While she used to be a heavy sleeper during boarding school, years of assassination scares and other related threats had forced her to become a light one. She stayed still, listening for any noise from the large penthouse. When she didn’t hear anything, she turned back to her walking space heater and made to sleep. Before she could close her eyes, however, Kara whimpered. Examining her face a little closer, Lena saw tear tracks and furrowed brows. The blonde was also mumbling a mix of non-English and English words in a distressed tone. Lena surmised she was in the middle of a nightmare—she’d had more than enough of them in her lifetime to know the signs.

“Kara, darling...you’re having a nightmare, wake up.” Lena spoke quietly and calmly, laying a careful hand on her friend’s upper arm. Even though she was _well_ _aware_ that Kara had the power to throw her across the _entire_ apartment (including through the walls), she wasn’t afraid. She knew that the Kryptonian would never hurt her on purpose, which warmed her heart. 

“Kara. Hey, Kara. Kara! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!”

Kara sat up with a pained scream, finally opening her cerulean eyes. She tucked her head into the neck of her sweater in an attempt to control her panicked, stuttering breaths. 

“Kar, is it okay if I touch you? Would you like to be touched right now?”

After getting a jerky nod, Lena took the shivering blonde into her arms and leaned her back against the headboard, Kara in front of her. Then, she began to quietly speak in a deep, (hopefully) calming tone.

“I used to have panic attacks all the time when I first went to live with the Luthors. You’ve met Lillian, it’s hardly surprising. Anyway, Lex would always gather me up in his arms and keep a stream of words going. Or sometimes, when he was feeling generous, he’d sing to me. When he left home for university, I started listening to music instead. I found artists with strong guitar and bass lines to help ground myself. My favorite artist is Hozier, his accent reminds me of home. I fell in love with “Jackie and Wilson”, because of the guitar, bass, vocals, background vocals, just...everything. Do you want me to sing it to you?”

Kara hummed nasally into the side of Lena’s neck, sounding tiredly stressed. Her breathing was still a little too fast for the CEO’s liking. “Can I put my head on your chest while you sing? I usually use my super-hearing, but I don’t have it…”

“Of course. Here,” Lena let the older woman adjust herself, before starting to sing in a low alto voice not meant for Broadway, but for quiet nights just like this.

“ **So tired trying to see from behind the red in my eyes, no better version of me I could pretend to be tonight.**

**Soul deep in this swill with the most familiar of swine, for reasons wretched and divine.**

**She blows out of nowhere, a roman candle of the wild, laughing her way through my feeble disguise.**

**No other version of me I would rather be tonight, and lord, she found me just in time.**

**'Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done, I need to be youthfully felt 'cause, God, I never felt young.**

**She's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair,**

**She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet, she wouldn't care,**

**We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, ride 'round picking up clues,**

**We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, raise 'em on rhythm and blues.**

**Lord, it'd be great to find a place we could escape sometime, me and my Isis growing black irises in the sunshine.**

**Every version of me dead and buried in the yard outside, we'd sit back and watch the world go by.**

**Happy to lie back, watch it burn and rust, we tried the world; good God, it wasn't for us.**

**She's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair,**

**She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet, she wouldn't care,**

**We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, ride 'round picking up clues,**

**We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, raise 'em on rhythm and blues.”**

Lena checked in on Kara’s breathing and heart rate with a hand to the reporter’s chest. It felt more like a normal rhythm. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, thank you, Lee.”

“Do you want to talk about it, love?”

“I saw my planet exploding in front of my eyes again. It’s both a nightmare and a memory. It’s okay, I have a session with my therapist tomorrow; I figured talking about it would trigger something again. It’s not your fault, by the way. I need to talk about this sometimes, ya know?”

“Yeah, I get it, darling. You okay to try sleeping again?”

“Okay.”

They slid back down to put their heads on the pillows and arranged themselves in a sweetheart cradle, with Lena lying flat on her back and Kara lying on top of her, ear firmly positioned above the young Luthor’s heart. Lena pulled the blonde in for a half-hug while Kara circled her waist, as their breaths started to synchronize and slow down.

“Tomorrow, let’s work on making a red sun lamp and see if that works on Sam. I’m also making some kryptonite armor for you, okay love?”

“Can we also make some fidget toys in the future? Stress toys don’t work too well if they keep breaking.”

“Anything you want, dear. I love you.”

“I love you.”

———

_she's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair,_

_she'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet, she wouldn't care,_

_we'll steal her lexus, be detectives, ride 'round picking up clues,_

_we'll name our children jackie and wilson, raise 'em on rhythm and blues._

———  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i realized today that jess only got like five seconds of screen time. an absolute crime.
> 
> rammed earth is an eco-friendly alternative to concrete. lena 100% has it. why does she have a concrete door? more bullet-resistant.
> 
> yes, there’s a difference between button-ups and button-downs. you can’t fight me on this, it's j a proven fact.
> 
> “jackie and wilson” is such a romantic song, damn.  
> this song cries luvers, thank you hozier for writing this art.
> 
> anygay, if you’re looking for better writing, please read my gay ass glasses fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211). and you can find me elsewhere on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
